


Confessions

by FlorentineQuill



Category: Maleficent (2014)
Genre: F/M, Headcanon, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death, communication is important in a relationship, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 18:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3392015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlorentineQuill/pseuds/FlorentineQuill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diaval makes a difficult decision after Maleficent turns him into a dog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions

Maleficent was standing by the lake where he had made his first reports, watching the sunrise. She had her winter coat wrapped around her, the collar turned up against the morning chill. Her hair was braided back, but not yet hidden by one of her customary wraps. Diaval circled around her, and she watched him land without saying a word. They stared at each other for several minutes before she waved her hand, and he rose up onto his feet.

“You came back,” she said quietly. There were circles under her eyes, and her shoulders looked like they were slumped under the weight of her coat.

He licked his lips. His arms and shoulders ached from far too much time spent on the wing. “I was halfway back to the North before I turned around,” he admitted. Stepped closer. “Don’t ever do that to me again,” he said. “I don’t care what other shapes or skins you put me in, but not a dog. Ever.” His voice was hoarse.

She started to frown, open her mouth to ask the inevitable questions, but he beat her to it. “Her name was Dunya,” he got out, and her eyes widened. “My Dunya. We— A pack of wild dogs came after our fledglings.” Tears slid down his cheeks, a strange sensation.

“Diaval—” she started to say, hand fluttering up from her side, as if she meant to touch him, but he shook his head.

“I killed one, and the rest of the unkindness helped drive them off,” he said. “But she was dead.” He took another step closer, close enough to feel the puff of her breath on his wet cheeks. “Not a dog,” he repeated. “Do it, and I will leave.”

She watched him before turning away. “I would let you,” she said softly.

“Good.” He let out a breath, scrubbed at his eyes with one hand. Looked at her again. She was actually leaning on her staff, head drooping as if her horns had grown too heavy. “Have you slept at all since I left?” he asked.

“…Only a little,” she admitted, and he clicked his tongue against his teeth.

“Go get some rest, Mistress,” he chided. “You’ll need it before we see Aurora again.”

She gave him a sharp look. “What makes you think I’ll see her again?” she asked.

He bit his tongue, thinking of blessings and curses. He was clever with words, he was a raven. “You want to see what she thinks of the Moors,” he said. “And you won’t let her wander by herself.”

“Hmm.” Maleficent turned her back on the lake and the rising sun. “Disturb me for anything less than a true emergency, and I’ll turn you into— into a dragonfly,” she warned as she started back towards her small set of caves.

“Of course, Mistress,” he replied, bowing his head. She waved her hand, and he took to the air, following her back.

**Author's Note:**

> Diaval left when Maleficent took Aurora home that first night. This takes places several days after that.
> 
> (PS: You have bemusedbespectacled to thank for nudging me to post this.)


End file.
